The Meaning of Forever
by GumieStarz
Summary: He looks, but he doesn't see. He eats, but he can't taste. He lives, but he can't feel...He's gone, Bella" He whispered, His voice breaking a little, "It's going to take more than a miracle to save him now". AH, AU. ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

.........................................................

"_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."_

_~Norman Cousins_

_........................................................_

**Prologue**

_The Meaning of forever_

If it all would last forever,

If it all would never die,

There'd be no pain, no suffering,

No need to say goodbye,

But the saddest thing about this life,

Is all that could have been,

The trust, the love, the everything,

That's where the story begins,

You see there's something stronger,

Than destiny or fate,

Something pulling two together,

Never willing to abate,

And that is how we start,

With this unnamed, magic force,

When it brings together two lovers,

Who knew nothing of remorse,

And so that fate would have it,

A child they did rear,

One so perfectly clumsy,

For her life they both did fear,

While across another universe,

A little boy did live,

Plagued by suffering, and pain,

To fix it, anything he'd give,

So they both did live their frail lives,

While sixteen years did elapse,

They struggled together,

It was their fate, perhaps,

But one day that would change,

One day, they would meet,

And realize within themselves,

That neither was complete,

But a sudden incident had taken place.

The metal shrieked against the ground,

Producing sharp and deadly sounds,

Round and round and round it spun,

No time was left for them to run,

It was a terrible atrocity.

But what stroke their curiosity

Was not the mangled car upon the floor,

Nor the lifeless shapes, that hung from the door,

No it was the girl, the small defenseless girl,

Passed by and counted as dead, but for one fleeting

Moment, they realized what might be,

And found her heart, still just barely beating…

**So, What do you think? All reviews are really, incredibly appriciated,**

**I'll be posting the first chapter sometime tomorow,**

**Thanks guys,**

**~Nikki**


	2. Nostalgia

**Disclaimer: Even in this new story, i still dont own twilight.... **

_Sountrack: Whatever it takes – Lifehouse_

**_.........................................................._**

**_Carlisle's POV_**

I sighed.

It was days like these when I was glad that I had become a doctor, glad I could help people, because I knew what they went through- I knew the suffering and the pain and the anxiety that they had to endure while their loved ones were in other's hands- Hanging in the balance between life and death. I knew because I had, as they say, 'been there, done that'.

I flipped the page. I had no idea why I was taking this nostalgic trip into the past. Maybe it was because Edward was turning seventeen soon, maybe it was because I was having an off-day. But whatever the reason, I was still here, sitting in my huge study, looking through my scrapbook of memories. I had chuckled humorously when Esme first suggested that we make a scrapbook, a waste of time I called it, but she was strong and incredibly stubborn, and she did eventually persuade me. I was glad I listened to her, glad that now, when we saw Edward like this, that I could look back and see my _real_, happier son.

A picture caught my eye and I traced it lightly, my fingertips tingling slightly. It was a picture of us, on Edward's 6th birthday, blissfully happy. I chuckled quietly as I remembered that night.

_I wrote as quickly as I could, my hand nearly flying across the paper. I stopped for a second and put down the pen, massaging my arm. It was getting late, seven thirty already- Edward wasn't going to be happy. I resumed my frantic scribbling, staining the paper with my unique script. _

_After what seemed like forever, I finally pushed the papers to the side, piling them up hastily and grabbed my coat and briefcase before dashing out of my office. I hurried out of the hospital doors and jumped into my car and driving recklessly fast, I made it home just in time for eight o'clock. As I got out of the car, I could hear Edward's whining from out here. _

"_But mu-um!" he plead. I could almost imagine the look on Esme's stubborn face as she refused him. I stood behind the door and took a deep breath- time to face Edward. I slowly opened the door, hoping that I wouldn't be noticed, but just as I was slipping through the crack in the door, Edward's eagle- like eyes spotted me. They narrowed and he strode towards me. _

"_Dad" he said, threateningly. I eyed him warily as he got closer to me, his eyes blazing. _

"_Son, now I tried to get home as soon as I-" I was cut off by him attacking me with a hug. I pulled him tightly against me and laughed as I spun him around in circles. _

"_Dad?" he asked._

"_Yes Edward?" _

"_You're making me dizzy" he squealed. I chuckled and let go of him, watching him wobble back over to the sofa. He collapsed on top of it and I went over and sat down next to Esme. _

"_You can open them now Edward" she announced happily, her eyes glowing as she saw how happy he was. I squeezed her hand lightly and she smiled widely at me. I turned to watch Edward as he catapulted himself into the pile of presents we had prepared for him, and like every child, he went for the biggest one first. _

"_Oh, what is it? I bet it's something fun" he said excitedly as he walked around it, tapping it occasionally. "Something hard" he added, "something… metal?" _

_Eventually he stopped inspecting it and ripped the wrapping off slowly until he cane face to face with a brand new shiny, silver bicycle. He gasped quietly and ran his hand over the frame, slowly taking it in. _

_Eventually he walked silently over to us and hugged Esme, than me, before returning to his new bike. _

"_I love it" he whispered, "Thank you" I got up and reached for another present and handed it to him. _

"_You might want to open this one as well" I told him. He unwrapped it quickly and put it on immediately. It was a matching silver helmet for his bike, with "E. Cullen" etched on the back of it. _

"_Can I try it?" he asked. I looked at Esme and she nodded excitedly before I helped Edward lift his bike outside._

"_Are you ready?" I asked him, as he gripped onto the bike for dear life. He nodded bravely and gulped loudly before I began to push forwards on the handles softly. He giggled as we got faster, and faster, and faster, before I let go off the handles. He suddenly froze and he began to tilt to the side._

"_I'm falling!" he wailed. _

"_Pedal Edward, you have to pedal!" I yelled. He slowly unfroze and began to move his legs up and down. He got the hang of it quickly and before I knew it he was cruising around the garden all by himself. _

"_I can do it dad, look!" he shouted happily, grinning. _

"_Yes Edward, well done" I called back to him. I sat down next to Esme on the porch, exhausted, and waited for Edward to get tired. _

_He rode around on that thing for an hour before I finally had to tell him to get off and get to bed. He made me promise that I would take him to the park the next day, so that he could ride somewhere else, and I happily obliged. I was just putting his pajamas on when Esme turned up with a camera. She made us go back outside and stand next to the little silver bicycle while she took hundreds of pictures. _

"_Say cheese" she smiled. _

"_Cheese" Edward and I said tiredly. After taking one more picture she allowed us to come back in the house and get some rest. I brought Edward up to his room and tucked him in. _

"_Goodnight big boy" I said sweetly. _

"_Thank you dad, that was the best day, or should I say night, ever" he chuckled. I brushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed him on the forehead. _

"_Just doing my job son" I told him. _

I felt a tear drop from the corner of my eye- _gosh I missed the old Edward_ I thought as I tried to hold back the tears that were now cascading down my face. I closed the scrapbook carefully and placed it back on the shelf where it belonged and stood there for who knows how long and just stared at it, tracing over the faded lettering on the spine.

I was broken out of my trance by the bright flashing lights of an ambulance outside of my window. Well I had nothing better to do; I might as well go and see what the problem was. I rushed out of my office and over to the emergency arrival area, trying my best not to knock any patients over as I ran. I pushed aside the doors and made my way over to the crowd of people. They were just unloading what looked like a teenage girl, who looked pretty mangled, from the back of the ambulance. I walked carefully over to one of the people I recognized, Eliezer I think his name was.

"What happened?" I asked, shocked by the state she was in.

"Crash" was all he said. I understood immediately.

"How bad is it?" I asked him.

"We don't know the full extent of her injuries, but so far we're guessing broken arm, leg, fractured ribs, and there's something weird going on with her heart" he told me.

"What about her head?" I inquired; normally there would be at least some kind of blow to the head in a crash.

"No, that's about the only part that's absolutely fine" he assured me. They had just finished moving her and they were rushing her down the corridors to the operating room. I had to keep up with them as they moved, still asking all the questions I could think of.

"Where was it?" I asked.

"Just outside of town, it was lucky someone found them and phoned us, she was nearly dead by the time we got there" he replied.

"So how did it happen?"

"Don't know, I guess they just lost control"

"Her parents?"

"Dead" he said gravely. That stopped me in my tracks. This girl was what? Fifteen, seventeen? And she had no parents.

"Relatives?" I asked hopefully.

"Haven't found any so far" So she had no parents, no relatives, no one- she was all alone.

"We're taking her straight into surgery and then to the ICU for a couple of days before moving her to-"

"Number ten" I informed him. My mind was set now and there was no turning back.

"But- but that's Edward's room doctor, it private and I really don't think-"

"I'll fix it, just make sure she's moved there" I told him hurriedly before changing my course to try and find Esme- She wasn't going to like this. Not one bit.

**So did you like it?**

**Please review, anything IS GREAT!!!**

**~Nikki**


	3. The End

Hi Everybody,

I'm really sorry if you thought this might be a chapter update, it's not. These stories are probably dead, I don't want to give anyone false hope, so I'm officially saying their over now. I will try my best to get up a final chapter for Survival 101, but I can't promise anything. However, I am starting a new project. It's going to be a collection of short stories, poems, songs and various experimental type tidbits, and if you liked my writing in these stories you might like what I'm going to be posting there. It'll hopefully be up and running by Christmas, so until then I have a little sneak peak. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for staying with me and these stories for so long. There are no words to describe the joy writing these stories and your comments and the time I've spent on here has brought me. I love you all.

**The Woods of Time**

We'll search forever in the woods of time- the land of hope for those forgotten

We'll search forever until we find the dreams we've lost and saved too often

You'll find me there

Among the trees

My rough skin bare

And I, on my knees

With no secrets to hide

Or times to regret

With no memory of those we're bound to forget

Will wait for you here, near the looking trees

A time to live a life that's free

And when the moon and painted stars

Fill the night with what we are

I'll write it down for you to find

The path is hard for those who blind-ly

Look into the night in search of rest and light

Let me know what you think.


End file.
